Rabbit
"Rabbit" was the callsign of a veteran Tier 1 counter-terrorism operator with AFO Neptune. Biography Rabbit was involved in several operations throughout the course of his service in the War on Terror. These include rescuing an Afghan informant by the name of Tariq in the town of Gardez. Upon arrival in the town, Rabbit is criticized for his taste in music by fellow operator Voodoo. First, Neptune comes across a checkpoint where they are informed that local Taliban forces have pulled out. Team leader Mother tells his men "keep your fingers on the triggers." They move further into town where they are ambushed by Chechen Al-Qaeda and Taliban. Rabbit and Voodoo get separated from the team and have to fight through heavily occupied Gardez to link up with the rest of their unit. After linking back up, they engage the enemy several more times before securing the package located on the other side of the Bala Hesar fortress. He was later with Neptune and the ANA, assaulting Bagram Airfield, capturing an air control tower, and later destroying targets of opportunity in the Shah-i-Kot Valley from said air tower. Six months later, Rabbit along with the rest of AFO Neptune and AFO Team Wolfpack are still in the valley. They train a small militia group, Task Force Rebel, but the group later panics and retreats after being (accidentally) hit with friendly fire under General Flagg's orders. AFO Neptune proceeds to make their way up the mountain, receiving support from Reaper 31. Once going through the town, Rabbit gets knocked down and face to face with the barrel of an enemy's AK47, but before Rabbit is executed, Mother shoots the enemy through the head. AFO Neptune then proceeds to help Reaper 31 by destroying enemy gun emplacements and enemy RPGs. Rabbit also destroys a large ammo cache. Several hours later, AFO Neptune becomes overrun by insurgents, receiving sniper support from AFO Wolfpack members Deuce and Dusty, they proceed to fall back down the mountain, going down a similar path they just cleared hours earlier. They call for a helicopter evac, but only Mother and Rabbit are able to be safely evacuated, and they leave Preacher and Voodoo behind. Mother and Rabbit are reinserted into the mountain to search for their missing SEAL team members. The insertion goes haywire, and Rabbit is thrown from the Chinook. Rabbit now injured, proceeds through the mountain, executing an enemy with his knife, using stealth to take out unsuspecting enemies, to meet up with Mother and get his weapon back. Mother and Rabbit slowly progress through the mountains and proceed stealthily through the enemy camp. As they proceed through the mountain camp Rabbit becomes compromised, Mother then from a vantage point eliminates the enemies who have spotted Rabbit. They soon find an enemy hut where it is assumed that Voodoo and Preacher have been, finding Voodoo's Tomahawk. But the hut turns out to be a trap, several enemies open fire while Mother and Rabbit are trapped and surrounded. After a huge explosion with the Hut now as rubble, Mother drags Rabbit and he kills 10 enemies before being shot 5 times. Rabbit and Mother try to find cover, but Rabbit suffers a gunshot wound to the back and the bullet goes through his chest from his back and he falls over. This turn in leads to Rabbit suffering internal injuries due to the shot, mother is knocked unconscious and rabbit tries to to run but is hit by a RPG round and is blasted of the mountain. To rescue them Colonel Drucker sends the QRF to go and treat rabbits wounds. Death The 1st Ranger Battalion's Quick Reaction Force (QRF) manages to rescue AFO Neptune, including Rabbit and the other missing SEALs, but Rabbit soon dies due to the bullets in his chest and back and because of the RPG blast which burnt him and fractured his ribs before the medevac helicopter arrives. The last scene featuring Rabbit is of him in the Chinook covered by a blanket, his rabbit's foot is taken by Mother, who states "This isn't how this ends." Preacher responds with "No...It isn't....." Trivia * Rabbit is presumably based on Petty Officer 1st Class Neil Roberts (callsign - Fifi). He took part in Operation ANACONDA and was thrown from his Chinook when it came under RPG fire. He was captured and executed before Army Rangers and fellow Navy SEALs could rescue him. Also, the Rangers sent to rescue Rabbit were also the QRF. Both of them also died on Takur Ghar (later named Roberts' Ridge). * He is called "Rabbit" because he has six children. * He is the first and only playable character so far in the Medal of Honor series to be killed in action. * In the final cinematic, Preacher take's Rabbit's lucky charm from his body. Ironically, Rabbit is the only character to have visibly carried a lucky charm into combat, and is the only main character to be killed. * During the mission Friends from Afar, when Deuce and Dusty provide sniper support for AFO Neptune, the player can slightly see Rabbit's facial features using the sniper scope. * It can be suggested that Rabbit is the team's designated marksman, as he carries an Mk. 14 Mod 0 Enhanced Battle Rifle in 'Breaking Bagram', 'Dorothy's a Bitch', and 'Compromised', and also has his M4 customized to allow for longer range shooting in First In and Neptune's Net. * In Friends from Afar, shooting Rabbit will have him yell "Check your fire Adams!" in Ybarra's voice. * On the PlayStation 3 version of Compromised, a Ranger model is used for Rabbit. * In First In, Voodoo makes fun of him for listening to "The Greatest Hits of the Hindu Kush", which can also be heard during the opening cutscene. * In Friends from Afar, Rabbit's face can be shown if zoomed correctly at the right angle, he eventually leaves after you've killed a number of Taliban fighters and is the first to disappear on the other side of the hill. * In Medal of Honor: Warfighter, during the final mission of the single-player campaign, when Preacher and Voodoo are about to breach the room where The Cleric is in, Voodoo says to Preacher "For Mother...for Rabbit", still showing that he (Rabbit) is still respected by his comrades.